<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Story # 1 by Banbury</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832150">Story # 1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banbury/pseuds/Banbury'>Banbury</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Thousand Ways to Meet You [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Sentinel (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:53:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banbury/pseuds/Banbury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance meeting...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Thousand Ways to Meet You [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Drabble Day - due 01 Dec - snow or ice sport prompt</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Story # 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Big chank of snow fell down from the pine branch right before Blair’s eyes. He startled, sneezed and promptly fell sideways leaving his ski poles stuck right in the middle of the ski track. He laid there in the puffy snowdrift looking up the darkening sky, several snowflakes danced before his eyes indicating impending snowfall, and tried to makes sense of it all…</p>
<p>“Hey! Are you okay, man?”</p>
<p>Blair opened his eyes to the myriad stars above and a distinct sense of the seeping cold somewhere in the vicinity of his bum. </p>
<p>“Are you okay, man?” The voice sounded more worried than amused that time. “Can we help you?”</p>
<p>Blair turned his eyes down and found gloved hand that was attached to the huge specimen in a somewhat military gear and sort of ski mask and ski goggles.</p>
<p>“Aren’t you cold down there, man?” Blair’s would-be-rescuer took off his goggles and the most beautiful blue eyes smiled down at the young man. </p>
<p>“Ellison, we’ve got to get going. Hurry up!” The man waved absently, “Go ahead, I’ll be shortly.”</p>
<p>Ellison looked down at him, took off his skis, stepped closer to Blair and in one swift motion got him up from the little snowdrift that settled over the younger man while he was day-dreaming under the stars.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” He expertly checked Blair over and then looked him straight into the eyes. “What are you doing here alone? Do you even know how to ski?”</p>
<p>Blair shook his head, “Is it that obvious? Don’t know actually how to ski, but it seemed so easy that I went with my friends and then sort of… got lost…” Blair shuddered feeling cold despite his clothes staying warm even after his commotion with the snowdrift.</p>
<p>“Where are you staying?” Ellison checked the time, refastened his skis and put goggles back. “Where are you staying? I really have to go back to base and don’t have time to take you to your place, but I can show you where to go at least, especially if you tell me where you’re staying at.”</p>
<p>Blair imagined him smiling under his mask and goggles and nodded, “I’m staying at a B&amp;B on the road to Seattle, that little one called “At Harry’s”.</p>
<p>“I see,” Ellison helped Blair to fasten his ski bindings and got up on the track. “Try to keep up with me.”</p>
<p>It turned out to be very easy to keep up with the steady movement of the older man, Blair weren’t even out of breath much when they stopped at the edge of the forest. Ellison looked him over somewhat skeptically and nodded his head in the direction of the field and barely visible buildings. “You just go there and then you’ll be able to see the road, once you reach it – go left and the B&amp;B in a mile or so down there.”</p>
<p>Blair exhaled noisily and shook Ellison’s hand, “Thank you very much, man. Just don’t know what I would do without…”</p>
<p>“It’s okay, kid,” Blair almost heard his smile. “Just keep up.”</p>
<p>Ellison saluted with his pole, turned around and less than in a minute melted with the night darkness.</p>
<p>Blair opened his mouth to shout after him something like - “What’s your name, man?” or  “Call me…” or even “My name is Blair, by the way…” – but it all seemed utterly fruitless, so he sighed, turned his way and firmly told himself not to drown in self-pity on the way home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>